


under the mistletoe

by superhysis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhysis/pseuds/superhysis
Summary: hogwarts!au, где Юнги хочет избавиться от своей любви к Чимину и просит Джинни Уизли о помощи.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	under the mistletoe

Слизеринец-грязнокровка. Даже единственный слизеринец-грязнокровка в своем роде. По крайней мере, в этом году. Да и все шесть лет, пока Юнги учится в Хогвартсе — он единственный грязнокровка на всем своем факультете. Когда Распределяющая Шляпа отправила его в Слизерин, он долго не мог в это поверить, потому что был уверен, что попадет в Когтевран или Гриффиндор. Грязнокровка в Слизерине. Смешно же.

В Пуффендуй он не хотел: уже был наслышан о том, что туда обычно попадают тупые идиоты. Вот только он тогда не знал, что это совсем не так.

Чего стоит один только парень с этого факультета: тихий и почти незаметный, всегда готовый ко всем урокам. Юнги всегда ненавидел таких, но только не в этом случае.

Пак Чимин был лучшим человеком на земле. Наверное. Юнги не знал, но догадывался, прикидывал у себя в голове, как бы тот повел себя в той или иной ситуации и каково это — общаться с ним.

Пак Чимин из тех, с кем все хотят дружить, но не все могут. Из тех, кто всем нравится, но не у всех хватает сил к нему подойти. Он не «крутой», не из элиты, не такой, как Малфой, например, никогда не отталкивает никого и всегда готов помочь. Никому не понятно, чем он так притягивает, — но он однозначно притягивает. Юнги думает, что это какой-то скромный очаровательный шарм, который сильнее любой магии. Такие люди могут без усилий расположить к себе любого, даже не осознавая этого.

Факультет нехило подпортил Юнги жизнь в Хогвартсе. Будучи грязнокровкой, он так и не смог наладить отношения с однокурсниками, а общаться с учениками других факультетов Мину было почему-то стремно. Хотя в Слизерине было полно хороших ребят, никому особо не хотелось дружить с Юнги, ведь ненависть Драко Малфоя к маглорожденным никто не отменял, а хорошие связи с его семьей могли помочь многим из них в будущем.

Юнги никто не ненавидит и не обижает, но ему до жути одиноко. И это одиночество начинает казаться еще более угнетающим, когда Мин понимает, что влюбился. Такого он даже сам от себя не ожидал, поэтому понял это достаточно поздно, лишь когда заметил, что его мысли почти всегда каким-нибудь образом связаны с этим маленьким чудом, с Пак Чимином.

Сначала это были простые заинтересованные взгляды, и Юнги был уверен, что они абсолютно ничего не значат. Он просто часто поглядывал на Чимина в столовой, на уроках и в коридоре, изредка ловил его взгляд и милую улыбку в ответ — и все. Он даже подумать не мог, что _влюбится_.

А потом начались бессонные ночи, когда Юнги лежал в кровати, пытаясь уснуть, но не мог выкинуть из головы Чимина, не мог не представлять, как классно они с ним проводили бы свое свободное время или вместе делали уроки. В Юнги иногда просыпался такой романтик, что ему самому аж тошно становилось.

Мин даже не надеялся встречаться с Чимином. Во-первых, они оба парни, но так как только это вряд ли остановило бы временами просыпавшегося в Юнги бунтаря-пофигиста, то вот вам действительно весомый аргумент: они с ним ни разу не разговаривали. Даже не здоровались друг с другом — просто потому что так уж у них повелось. И слава богу, думает Юнги, иначе он, скорее всего, уже признался бы Паку в своих чувствах.

Скоро Рождество, и Юнги часто задумывается — сейчас или никогда. Либо он признается ему в любви, а дальше будь что будет, либо пообещает себе, что и думать больше не будет об отношениях с ним. И Мина будто разрывало на части: разум говорил ему, что ничего не выйдет и даже надеяться на благополучный исход не стоит, а сердце бешено стучало и отображало в сознании самую сладкую мечту Юнги: его первый поцелуй с Чимином под омелой на Рождество.

Юнги не хочет себе проблем, а еще не хочет оказаться в проигрыше. Понимая, что ничего не выйдет, он почти сразу решил, что забудет о Чимине и будет жить себе спокойно. Было нелегко, но он старался не обращать на Пака внимание, и у него даже немного получалось. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что он справляется, что почти не смотрит на Чимина, когда есть возможность, хотя на самом деле он просто наблюдал за ним уже не прямо, а боковым зрением, и даже сам не замечал этого. Мин понял, что окончательно влип, когда перед зельеварением мимо него прошел Чимин, уронил тетрадку и, не заметив этого, пошел дальше. Юнги поднял тетрадь с пола и пошел за ним, догнал и слегка дотронулся его плеча своими длинными пальцами, и когда Пак обернулся, заинтересованно глядя на него, Мин еле слышно от волнения прохрипел:

— Ты тетрадь уронил.

Чимин смущенно улыбнулся и взял тетрадь с еле дрожащих рук Юнги своей маленькой пухлой ручкой, а у Мина просто дыхание спёрло. У него никогда не было возможности нормально рассмотреть всего Чимина, каждую его деталь — и вот, Юнги только что узнает о том, какие у Пака маленькие очаровательные ладошки, такие, в возможность которых Юнги раньше бы и не поверил. Рука дрогнула сильнее в тот момент, когда Чимин брал тетрадь, Мин еле сдержался от того, чтобы хотя бы просто коснуться этой маленькой нежной ручки, почувствовать мягкую бархатистую кожу подушечками пальцев, чуть сжать, чтобы Пак как-нибудь без слов понял, что происходит в сердце Юнги каждый день. Каждый час. Каждую секунду. Каждое мгновение, когда есть возможность хотя бы просто мельком пронести в своей голове мысль о Чимине.

Тот урок зельеварения прошел на удивление незаметно — Юнги даже не помнил, о чем вообще шла речь и какое задание им дал Снейп. На всё было плевать. На всё вокруг, кроме Чимина. Даже когда Мин не смотрел на него, в памяти всплывали маленькие, почти детские ладошки, и Юнги ничего не мог с собой поделать, кроме как мысленно визжать от умиления.

Но всё же, он ясно осознавал, что ничего не выйдет, что если он признается Чимину в любви, тот всё равно откажет, а причин отказать действительно дофига. Да и Юнги не хочется портить этим жизнь ни себе, ни Чимину.

Со временем он чаще стал думать о том, чтобы применить магию в этом деле. Узнать какое-нибудь заклинание, сделать так, чтобы эта глупая влюблённость прошла, и жить себе спокойно дальше. Юнги кучу учебников в библиотеке перерыл в поисках подходящего зелья или заклинания, но тщетно. Оставалось одно: найти кого-нибудь, кто может помочь.

Искать «спасителя» среди слизеринцев для Юнги не было смысла, а если кто-то и помог бы ему, то оставался огромный риск того, что тайна в неподходящий момент станет явной. Из Когтеврана Юнги вообще никого не знал, а из Пуффендуя — только Чимина. Оставался Гриффиндор, факультет, часто подбешивающий Юнги всей своей напускной героичностью. Он ничего не имел против Поттера и его друзей, но высокомерие некоторых гриффиндорцев так и тянуло Мина за язык, заставляя его сжимать челюсти сильнее, чтобы не поссориться ни с кем.

Юнги решился только в канун Рождества. Когда кучка гриффиндорцев выходила из столовой, он окликнул Джинни. Та обернулась и, нахмурив брови, подошла к Мину. Было неловко.

— Это ты ведь меня позвал? — спросила она после секунды молчания. Юнги немного потоптался на месте, глядя в пол, а потом ответил:

— Ага. Просто… Блин… — Юнги не знал, с чего начать. Ситуация и без того была не самая приятная, так ещё и помощи у незнакомых пришлось просить! Для Юнги это было тяжело. — В общем, я слышал, что ты шаришь во всяких зельях и заклинаниях, это ведь правда?

— Ну, относительно. А что?

— Смотри, существует же приворотное зелье, так?

Несколько секунд в тишине шли долго. Джинни смотрела Юнги прямо в глаза, он ей — куда-то в переносицу, и то чтобы не отступать.

— Тебе что, надо кого-то приворотить? — наконец спросила она, еле заметно усмехнувшись.

— Нет. Наоборот.

— Сделать так, чтобы человек тебя возненавидел?

— Ну нет, не совсем. — замялся Юнги.

— Ты можешь прямо сказать, что тебе нужно? — уже раздраженно спросила Джинни.

Юнги глубоко вдохнул.

— Мне нужно что-то, что поможет мне разлюбить… одного человека.

— Ты влюблён? — Джинни приподняла брови.

— Да. Наверное.

— Не легче признаться?

— Я не могу, — Мин многозначительно посмотрел на девушку, надеясь, что она что-нибудь поймет, но не до конца.

— Ладно. Кто это? — испытующий взгляд Уизли почти прожёг в Юнги дыру. — Я никому не скажу, честно.

Юнги почувствовал, что его голова будто взрывается, мозг потихоньку закипает, рассчитывая, как лучше поступить. Было почти на все сто процентов ясно, что Джинни поняла, что это, скорее всего, не девушка.

— Это парень. Пак Чимин из Пуффендуя. Я не хочу любить _его_ , — в глазах у Юнги даже немного помутнело от страха, а голос ужасно дрожал.

— Эй, не нервничай. Всё нормально, — Джинни мягко коснулась его плеча. — Честно, я не знаю ни зелья, ни заклинания, которое тебе может помочь, но я попробую найти.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Мин.

— Только вот смотри. Ты ведь из Слизерина. Неужели там нет никого, кто помог бы тебе? Я вообще думала, что вы все как-то предвзято относитесь к нашему факультету.

— Я в этих ваших межфакультетских междоуёбицах не участвую, — бормочет Мин, а Джинни только усмехается. — Пи-ис. Тем более, я грязнокровный, так что меня там тоже не особо чтят, знаешь ли.

— И тебе реально больше не у кого просить о помощи?

— Эй, не хочешь помогать — так и скажи, сам разберусь…

— Не, мне просто интересно стало, не дуйся. Но всё же, Гермиона в плане заклинаний понадёжнее меня будет.

— Ну да, вспомнишь только эти слухи о том, как она на третьем курсе Малфою по морде дала, так вообще к ней близко подходить страшно…

— Это не слухи.

— Тем более!

Джинни усмехнулась.

— Ладно, я пойду. Если что-нибудь подходящее найду, то сразу скажу тебе, хорошо?

— Да. Спасибо большое, — прохрипел Юнги.

— Не за что. Спокойной ночи.

— Пока.

***

Рождество. В столовой почти никого нет — большинство учеников уехали отмечать праздник к родителям. Юнги сидит за столом и уныло ковыряет свой омлет, так и не находя в себе ни капли аппетита. Он постоянно переглядывается в поисках Джинни, и в то же время надеясь, что Чимин ещё не пришёл. Минут через десять он чувствует чью-то руку на своём плече и резко оборачивается. Джинни.

— С Рождеством, — коротко говорит она.

— Тебя тоже. Что там с зельями?

Джинни молча садится рядом с ним и говорит:

— Я ничего не нашла.

В принципе, Юнги почти не расстроился. Он и не надеялся ни на что.

— Но… Смотри, что я подумала. Можно использовать обычное приворотное зелье. Подлить его Чимину, и он влюбится. Эта влюблённость от зелья, она никому не нравится. Слишком раздражает. Он будет будто одержим тобой, но это ведь временно… Так что, возможно, он просто тебе надоест, и ты его разлюбишь.

Юнги нахмурил брови.

— Понимаю, этот способ туповат, но я больше ничего не смогла придумать. Даже Гермиона не знает заклинаний против любви.

— Хорошо… Ладно, давай попробуем.

Джинни достала из кармана небольшую склянку со светло-розовой жидкостью внутри и дала её Юнги.

— Ты помнишь, где обычно сидит Чимин? — тихо спросила она.

— Ага.

— Смотри, налей это зелье в его стакан и проследи, чтобы никто, кроме него, не выпил, окей?

— Ладно. Только, Джинни… Останься здесь, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, давай уже.

Юнги вышел из-за стола и подошёл к столу пуффендуйцев. Там почти никого не было, Чимин по идее должен был прийти с минуты на минуту, поэтому Юнги быстро вылил в стакан Чимина половину склянки и вернулся на своё место. Кровь пульсировала где-то в ушах, а Мин уже жалел, что сделал это.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала Джинни.

Пришёл Чимин и сел как раз на то место, где стоял стакан тыквенного сока с зельем. Юнги нервно рвал салфетку на мелкие клочки и не отрываясь смотрел на Пака.

Как раз тогда, когда Чимин наконец взял в руки стакан, чтобы отпить сока, пришли остальные слизеринцы, и всё бы хорошо, если бы не Гойл, который, издевательски крикнув: «Ой, что-то пить захотелось», вырвал стакан из рук Чимина и выпил его содержимое до дна.

— Твою мать! — шипит Юнги и краем глаза замечает старающуюся сдержать смех Джинни.

— Я этого боялась больше всего, — прыснула она. — А ты лучше иди отсюда… Пока Гойл тебя не изнасиловал.

Юнги встал и быстрым шагом вышел из столовой. Было и страшно, и в какой-то степени смешно, но страшно было невероятно. Мин сел на ступеньку какой-то лестницы. Мысль о том, что он все Рождественские каникулы будет отбиваться от Гойла и раскисать из-за неразделённой любви к Чимину, вовсе не радовала.

Его мысли прервал тихий мягкий голос:

— Всё в порядке?

Юнги поднял голову и увидел перед собой Чимина.

— Ага.

— Прости, я почему-то подумал, что ты плачешь.

— Да нет, всё хорошо, — Юнги встал со ступеньки и отряхнулся.

— Ну тогда… Счастливого Рождества тебе, — Чимин улыбнулся, а у Юнги сердце сделало двойное сальто.

— Тебе тоже.

Чимин собирался уйти, но Юнги окликнул его:

— Стой.

Пак обернулся. Юнги не знал, что делать, и уже был готов реально расплакаться от безысходности. Он просто инстинктивно взял его за руку, притянул к себе, неловко клюнул в щёку и обнял. Чимин тоже обхватил его руками и даже не сопротивлялся, только немного напрягся.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — просипел Мин. — Понимаю, тебе от этого никакой радости, но… Просто подумал, что мне станет легче, если я признаюсь. А так, не бери в голову.

Чимин несколько секунд стоял молча, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Мина.

— Ты мне тоже, — прошептал он.

Юнги замер на мгновение, а потом прижал Чимина к себе ещё сильнее. Где-то в коридоре были слышны завывания Гойла: «ГДЕ МОЙ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ КОТЁНОЧЕК?», «ЮНГИ, НЕ ПРЯЧЬСЯ ОТ МЕНЯ, Я ВСЁ РАВНО ТЕБЯ НАЙДУ!»

— Пойдём в нашу гостиную, — предложил Чимин. — А то что-то его совсем разнесло…

Гостиная Пуффендуя оказалась очень тёплой и уютной. Чимин налил себе и Юнги сливочного пива и сказал идти в спальню, потому что в гостиную скоро придут другие ученики. Кровать Пака была украшена веточками омелы и ёлочными игрушками.

— Ты мне понравился ещё где-то на втором курсе, — начал Чимин, когда они оба уселись на кровати. — Я сначала думал, что это просто что-то типа дружбы. Но в последнее время… — Чимин замолчал.

— Я понимаю. У меня то же самое. Наверное.

Юнги рассказал о приворотном зелье.

— Блин, хорошо, что его Гойл выпил, а не я, — с улыбкой сказал Чимин и придвинулся к Юнги. — У тебя глаза, как у лисёнка. Я, когда был маленький, часто ходил с родителями в заповедник, и там были лисята. С такими же глазами, как у тебя. Мне они очень нравились, и я хотел их погладить, но мама говорила, что они кусаются.

— А вот я не кусаюсь, — Юнги улыбнулся и посмотрел на Чимина. — Можно тебя поцеловать? — тихо прохрипел он. Чимин посмотрел вверх, на полку над кроватью, к которой были прикреплены свисающие веточки омелы.

— Конечно, можно.

Юнги потянулся к Чимину, легко касаясь его мягких губ своими. Тот медленно ответил на поцелуй. Одной рукой Мин обнял Чимина за талию, а в другой руке сжал маленькую ладошку Пака.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Чимин сквозь поцелуй, а Юнги лишь крепче обнял его.

Это Рождество он проведёт с любимым человеком. Это Рождество станет лучшим Рождеством в его жизни. _Уже_ стало.


End file.
